ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Handguns/Pistols: * .357 Condor * S-IND7 * S-IND7 [SUP] * Automatico * Automatico Akimbo * Bundle o' Buss * AA-AA Rifles: * Patriot * Patriot GL * Recon LRR * RK-44 * Signal DMR * SL-Defender * M1 Garret Submachine Guns: * Quicksilver * Greaser Shotguns: * 76 Eagle Rocket Launchers/Anti-Vehicle: * Dagger * Scalpel * SLAM-R Explosives: * Frag * Spearhead * Thumper Gear: * Squad Leader Kit * Medic Bag * N.V Goggles * Wrench * Saber * Smoke Grenade Secret Weapons: Previous: * BIL Scalpel (White version) - Secret Weapon in Beta 2 * RFB - Beta 4 Secret Weapon, Currently known as Recon LRR * Super Wrench - Secret Weapon in Beta 5 only. * Patriot - Secret Weapon in EA1 (Archipelago), Now in Default Loadout (EA2 Onwards) Current: * Air Horn - Secret Weapon in EA1 (Temple) * HMG - Secret Weapon in EA1 (Island) * Hydra - Secret Weapon in EA1 (Dustbowl) * Akimbo Automatico - Secret Weapon in EA4 (Archipelago) * Railgun - Secret Weapon in EA8 (Coastline) * Anti Aircraft-Akimbo Automatico (AA-AA) - Secret Weapon in EA4 (Eclipse Fortress) * Blunderbuss - Used by skeletons in Haunted Mode, beat it on hard to keep them forever. Emplacements: * HMG * AA Gun * Wire Guided Missile Launcher Removed * Binocs (Replaced by Squad Leader Kit in EA4) * Super Wrench Misc * Kicking Trivia * The weapons introduced in Beta 1 were ** Primary Weapons: *** RK-44 *** SL-Defender *** 76 Eagle ** Secondary Weapons: *** S-IND7 *** S-IND7 [SUP] ** Gear: *** Frag *** Spearhead *** Dagger (BEU AW1) * Medic Bag, Ammo Bag, and Binocs were the first tools in Ravenfield, since Beta 1. * BIL Scalpel was a secret weapon in Beta 2. ** The weapon was white, which means it was possibly non-colored or non-texture, or white could have been its actual color. The code to get it was GIMMEETHEGOODS but this was only available in Beta 2. It was the first secret weapon in the Ravenfield Betas. * Signal DMR was featured in Beta 3 * The RFB was a secret weapon in Beta 4, it was early status of the Recon LRR. ** The gun has different ammo sizes but the same accuracy, fire rate, and damage. In order to get it, you need to be in Beta 4. You have to be in the main menu and type the code GIMMEETHEGOODS. It is the second secret weapon in the Ravenfield. * N.V Goggles were introduced in Beta 4. * The Recon LRR was introduced in Beta 5 * Super Wrench was a secret weapon in Beta 5. ** You need to be in Beta 5 and you have to type the code ISEEGOLD in the menu. * The Quicksilver, .357 Condor, Air Horn, Hydra, Patriot, HMG, .50 Cal, and AA Gun were the new weapons introduced in Beta 6. * The Air Horn, BIL Scalpel (white version, Beta 2), Golden Wrench, HMG, Hydra, Patriot, and the RFB are all the secret weapons in Ravenfield. * The Binocs were removed in Beta 6 (Early Access 1) due to lack of usefulness. * A few weapons have had their sounds changed. * Six weapons had their name's changed during the Betas, the AK-47 was named RK-44, the Sterling was named Quicksilver, the Revolver was named .357 Condor, the BEU AW1 was named Dagger, the Medipack was named Medic Bag, and the BIL Scalpel was named Scalpel. Category:Weapons Category:Secret Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Explosives Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Snipers Category:Equipment Category:Tools Category:Shotguns Category:Sub Machine Guns